


Thinking out loud

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Dean is cute af, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hunt goes wrong, Love, Low Self Esteem, fluffy fluff, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt goes wrong, making the reader feel horrible. Dean is there to take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that I just felt like shit and needed some fluffy!Dean.
> 
> Kudos and comments always keep me going. Love ya! 
> 
> Also, please know that of you ever need to talk, I'm here. Trust me, I know how it feels.

“No!No!” You screamed, running, trying to stop the wendigo from killing that innocent child.

But you didn't make it. He made him dissapear in a second, his screams echoing in the dirty cave. 

“You son of a bitch!” You screamed and ran towards it, ready to fire the shit out of it.

It took a tough fight, a big wound on your left arm and dirt all over your clothes but you managed to kill it.

The drive back was the worst. You had time to think, time to replay what had happened, replay the scene when you had failed over and over again. Your wound was hurting like a bitch, but the tears on your face hurt more, burning down your face. You had failed to do your job. Sam and Dean had trusted you by yourself and you had completely failed. What kind of hunter were you? Dean will be so mad. And he will be right. They'll probably never let you hunt again. 

Your boyfriend was a dick sometimes but he was right. He knew how to do his job and you couldn't doubt that. You had been with them for 3 years making it perfect to start trying some hunts on your own. But , as you had expected, you had failed. These self hating feelings came back in a second, making you want to do nothing but cry all night. The depression you were goung through was silent and well-hidden but you were so tired of hiding your feelings.

You park outside the bunker and decide to not fight. You decide to not even let them yell. You wipe your tears and enter, first things first you gotta take care of that wound. 

“(Y/N)!” You hear Dean shouting just before you enter your room.

“Hey.” You whisper as he pulls you into a tight hug.

“Woah! Babe, are you okay?” He says, looking at your wound.

“Yeah it's fine, I'll take care of it.” You say, trying to avoid looking inside his eyes. He cups your face and sighs.

“Come in my room, I will take care of you.” He says and you think about denying, but you could use some loving Dean right now.

 

You sit on his bed as he enters the room holding a first aid kit. He sits next to you and you take your shirt off, so he has a better view of the wound.

“Damn it,it hit you hard. Does it hurt much?” He asks as he starts cleaning it off.

“Yeah.” You reply. He looks at you for a second and then continues. He can see that you're not okay, he always did.

“Babe...” He says and grabs your chin, making you look at him.

“What?” You breathe, trying to hold the tears in as your eyes lock with his.

“You're not okay.” He says as if he can read your face.

“I’ll be fine.” You reply and look down again as he sighs again.

“Luckily, it doesn't need stiches.” He changes subject realising you're not going to say more.

“Let me just finish it up.” He continues and puts a big bandage on the wound before he kisses your arm.

“Now my baby is all fixed.” He smiles and you can't help but smile back.

“Now, we get you out of these clothes.” He says and stands up. He takes your jeans off and opens his wardrobe giving you a huge but comfy shirt of his. You wear it and breathe in his amazing scent as Dean lays you both on his bed.

You nest on his chest, feeling safe for a while.

“I missed you.” He whispers kissing your hair.

“Me too.” You reply but you're not having it. The pictures are coming again you hold tight on his shirt as tear escape your tired eyes.

“Hey..Hey! “ Dean says in a soft voice as he cups your face bringing it close to him.

“I'm sorry Dean.” You sob. His face looks pained.

“Never be babe.” He says and kisses your forehead.

“I'm so sorry.” You say again, tears taking over your words. 

“Shhh, I’m here.You wanna talk about it?” He asks and you decide to tell him, feeling safe under his embrace.

“I failed Dean.” You say, not wanting to look at him.

“The kid's dead...” You continue, sobbing on his chest.

“You trusted me and i failed. I'm so sorry.” You say as the tears come back again. 

“Look at me (Y/N). “ He says as he grabs your face. You look at him, hoping not to be yelled at.

“It’s okay. Don't blame yourself. It was just one hunt.” He says, his eyes screaming love and pain.

“But-“

“No buts. Look at me, I'm here for you, you didn't fail anyone.” He continues. He words are warming your heart.

“Yes, I did Dean. You shouldn't let me hunt anymore, I’m useless, weak.” You say looking away. 

“Shut up and listen to me. You are strong. You are smart. You are everything a hunter needs to be. I love you. I should probably not reveal this but it hurts like a motherfucker to see you cry.” He says. You look at him, cupping his beautiful face. Dean Winchester always knew what to say. You smile, feeling dry tears on your cheek.

“Thank you Dean.” You say kissing his amazing lips. He kisses you back, passion running through your bodies.

“I love you.” He breathes between kisses.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING SWEET CHERRY PIE


End file.
